VMware vSphere® is a suite of virtualization software for implementing and managing virtual machine (VM) infrastructure. As the infrastructure becomes increasingly complex, monitoring the performances of such infrastructure effectively becomes challenging. For example, to enable a user to visualize and analyze performance data, such as the performance data associated with a host supporting vSphere, one or more VMs running on one or more hosts, and/or one or more objects of VMware vSAN™, graphical representations of one or more resource usage data of a virtual component or a host in the VM infrastructure may be presented to the user. Some example performance data may include, central processing unit (CPU) consumption, memory consumption, storage consumption, input/output operations per second (IOPS), latency, and/or bandwidth. However, conventional graphical representations often fail to highlight relevant data in an efficient and easy-to-understand manner.